memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Example article
The following is an example article based on various policies, guidelines, and standards that apply to article layout See the and the for more information. Green text: explanations/comments ---------- The article type template, for different universes, realities, etc, should be placed at the top of the page if warranted. See the article type template for more info. Important messages, such as: spoiler notices, PNAs regarding questionable content or copyright issues, pending deletion notices, etc. These notices should be put above any sidebar or opening image but below the article type template. See for a full list of options. :For other examples, please use actual articles similar to the one you wish to write. Disambiguation links fit in here, preferably via one of the . }} A fun and relevant in-universe quote may be included using the article quote template below any disambiguations.'' This page showcases an example article layout for Memory Alpha, including the correct order of standard sections. Short summary/definition of the scope of this article, consisting of one or two sentences, including the article title (bold). Overarching topic First custom section Longer articles should make use of headers to split the text in various sections or subsections. In this case, start the first section directly under the header for the overarching topic after the summary. Use headers only if there are at least two sections including standard sections. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Proin condimentum, sapien quis elementum sagittis, lorem quam rhoncus eros, ac tempor wisi mauris non augue. Morbi sollicitudin eros vitae sem mattis egestas. Nulla ac dui vitae tellus tincidunt lobortis. Donec magna nunc, fringilla eu, varius sit amet, congue sed, massa. Cras varius, lectus ut iaculis egestas, est velit sodales tortor, ut iaculis odio sapien in nisl. ( ) Make sure to include references to relevant episodes or films at the end of each sentence or paragraph to reference the source of each bit of information. Use to identify any brief real world info or elaborations related to the last paragraph. Use this feature sparingly - don't include personal speculation and try not to exceed the length of the preceding paragraph. Last custom section After the last custom section, place any in-universe and then start with appendix sections. If the article is considered incomplete, include this message at the bottom of the in-universe sections of the article. Appendices This section contains important meta-information about the subject. Use any or all of the following subsections in this order: See also/Related topics Alphabetical list of articles with related content. Only list articles that haven't been mentioned in the article text already. * Appearances Chronological list of episodes the article subject appeared in. This should be used sparingly and only if the article doesn't already reference every appearance. * * * ** Season 1 Background information Additional real world information, especially behind-the-scenes information. Use if the background information is over the bginfo template's capacity or if other appendix sections are used. Apocrypha Brief surrmaries of infomation from books or games about the article subject. External links List of external articles on the same topic. * At the end of an article, place any real world navigation templates or the feature article template if they apply. Interwiki language links and categories would also be placed here. Category:Memory Alpha guidelines